Frigid
by Nix's Library
Summary: When the heater breaks, Cody gets to deal with the heat in a completely different way. Cody/Damien


Cody groaned as he stepped away from the large machine in front of him. It was official; the heater was busted. And of course it had to break on the first day of December.

Cody rolled his eyes at the machine and walked off to look for a phone to call a mechanic, and possibly his brother, so he could ask if he and his partner could stay over for a while.

Speaking of which, Damien approached Cody with a hopeful look on his face that Cody would unfortunately have to crush. He was bundled up in his winter coat even though they were inside. Just looking at it made Cody tighten his own coat around himself.

"Well?" Damien asked"

"Sorry." Cody said, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his coat, "The heater's completely busted."

Damien's face fell into an unhappy scowl. He huffed and said, "Of course it did, the device is a century old. What are we supposed to do in a freezing cold house with no heater in the winter?"

"Sweetheart, that's what I'm trying to figure out." Cody pecked Damien on the forehead before grabbing the phone and punching in the number required for the local mechanic.

As he talked to the mechanic about how long it would take to fix the heater, if it was fixable at all, he couldn't help but notice Damien as he sat down on the couch and pretty much pouted. Or maybe he was muttering under his breath. Cody couldn't really tell at this angle. All he knew was that he was angry.

He could that the cold was really getting to Damien. He'd been really irritable lately, with the slightest thing setting him off, and he was spending more and more time at the library, his favorite place in the world, which had heating.

After hanging up, Cody sat down on the couch to give Damien the new information. "The guy says he can fix it," Cody said, bracing himself, "But it'll take a week."

"A week?!" Damien erupted, causing Cody to raise his hands in submission, "And what in the hell are we supposed to do? Sit here and freeze to death in our own home? I, for one, am not going to stand for this! What on earth could take it a whole week?"

"The guy needs to order some parts." Cody said, trying to calm the fire in his partner's brown eyes, "It'll take a while for them to get here. Chill out."

Cody went silent at the look on Damien's face. "Too soon?"

Damien just sighed. Cody chuckled and patted Damien's shoulder. "I'll call my brother, I'm sure he'll let us stay at his place for a while."

Cody dialed Dustin's number. After three rings, the line was picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey Dustin, I need a huge, huge favor." Cody said, "Can Damien and I crash at your place for about a week?"

"How come?" Dustin's voice was tinged with worry, "What happened?"

"Our heater's busted, nothing extreme." Cody said, watching as Damien inched closer ever so slightly, "It's freezing, and the parts necessary for the fix won't be here for a while. So, can we stay over? I'll bring popcorn and twizzlers."

Dustin laughed on the other end at the inside joke. "Yeah, of course." Dustin said, "When will you be here, I'll get the guest bedroom ready."

"We'll be over tonight, I can't stand this cold." Cody said, "Thanks, I owe you for this."

"No problem." Dustin says, "I'll see you and Damien tonight. Bye."

"Bye." Cody said before hanging up the phone. Damien was cuddling up close to Cody at this point, shivering slightly.

"We should probably go pack." Cody wrapped an arm around Damien.

"I don't particularly want to." Damien mumbles into Cody's neck.

"Me ether, to be honest." Cody's gaze travels to the window opposite him and he smiles when he sees the snow floating to the ground. The snow was really pretty this time of year. None of the kids had been out of school yet, so the blanket of white hadn't had a chance to be dented with footprints yet. Watching the flurries float to the ground was something that he'd taken pleasure in ever since he was a child.

Damien follows his gaze and groans. "Great. More of it."

To this, Cody chuckles. "You know, when it's not being totally evil, snow is rather pretty, don't you think?"

"I suppose so." Damien says, "That doesn't change the fact that it's cold and unpleasant."

"Snow's cold, yeah, but it can melt, and when it does, there is a beautiful Spring underneath." Cody says, pressing his mouth against Damien's head.

Damien looked up at Cody and raises an eyebrow. "Where are you going with this?"

"Snow is cold and meltable, and rather beautiful." Cody looks at him with warmth in his gaze, "Much like someone else I know..."

Damien smirks at Cody lovingly. "I think the cold is getting to your brain, my darling."

"Is that really a bad thing?" Cody nuzzles Damien gently, "It's Christmas. 'Tis the season to be jolly. Indulge yourself. You never really do."

Damien chuckled and reached up to kiss Cody gently on the lips, remaining there for a long moment. Upon separating from Cody, Damien gave him a warm smile. "You ignoramus."

"Ah, but I'm your ignoramus." Cody teased him.

"I suppose you're right." Damien said, pressing his forehead against Cody's.

"You know, we should probably go pack. Dustin's expecting us at his house tonight." Cody brushed a stray lock of dark hair away from Damien's face.

"But I'm far too cold to partake in that strenuous activity." Damien's breath was hot on Cody's face.

"Well then, Mr. Intelectual, perhaps I should warm you up." Cody put his hands on Damien's face and drew him close for a long kiss. Damien kissed back with a gentle passion that Cody had never experienced until he and Damien had started dating.

And that's when a sharp winter breeze hit them square in the face, causing them to jump and shiver.

"Let's pack." Cody suggested, Damien nodding in agreement.

* * *

**Okay, so I tried to do a 25 Days of Christmas thing last Christmas, but I only got, like, two stories done, this one, and a way more Christmas-y one with Kane and Big Show. This one wasn't so much about Christmas as it was about IT'S SO COLD so I figured this would be appropriate to put up. And yes, I will ship Cody and Damien until the day I die. Nothing can sink this ship.**


End file.
